theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ichthyornis
Ichthyornis is a small, gull-like seabird native exclusively to the Arctic Sector, or Borealia, of planet FMM UV-32. It is featured as a highly-common ambient animal on the Far North Tour. Biology Though only about the size of an Earth crow, this small seabird is one of the most common and widespread creatures on the entirety of FMM UV-32. Ichthyornis populations can be found anywhere from the coastlines of northern Borealia to the northernmost reaches of Centralia, and their vast distribution is likely owed to the lack of competition these birds face from pterosaurs and other volant creatures in their native home. Ichthyornis is one of the planet's numerous migratory species - and flocks consisting of thousands of these birds travel to northern Borealia in the wake of spring every year to breed and rear their offspring. However, the birds will migrate southward to warmer areas to avoid the frigid onslaught of winter at the end of autumn, and by that time surviving Ichthyornis young will have fully-developed flight feathers and wing muscles in order to make the long journey south. Being a seabird, Ichthyornis are most commonly found along the meandering coastlines of the Arctic Sector, although many individuals have been observed residing near lakes and rivers further inland. These birds are known for preying almost exclusively on small aquatic life, including fish, squid, and krill, which they ensnare using their hooked beaks lined with rudimentary teeth. However, in order to catch their preferred prey items, these birds must boldly venture into the chilly waters of Borealia, diving beneath the surface from the air like living ballistic missiles. An Ichthyornis can hold its breath for around five minutes at a time and descend to depths of up to 15 minutes, using its wings to propel itself through the water. Unfortunately, this habit more often than not makes them an easy target for aquatic predators, such as the basal whale Ambulocetus. Ambulocetus have sometimes been witnessed stalking hordes of Ichthyornis in shallow water as they themselves hunt schools of fish or squid on or beneath the water's surface, taking advantage of the birds' diving habits and defenseless nature to prey upon as many of the birds as possible in a short span of time. Ichthyornis are usually safe from terrestrial predators, nonetheless, as the birds prefer to roost atop lofty seaside cliffs or even in the canopies of waterfront trees. It is here that the hapless chicks are reared in a relatively-safe sanctuary, being brought regurgitated food by their parents and being taught how to fly during the spring and summer months. Not all chicks manage to survive to adulthood, however, as some are preyed upon by opportunistic winged predators early in their youth and yet a few unfortunately stumble out of their nests and fall to their deaths below. A vast majority of Ichthyornis chicks do manage to reach sexual maturity, though, and are able to breed to contribute to the survival of the species as a whole. Official Appearances * Carnivores: Far North (ambient) Category:Carnivores: Far North Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Birds Category:Arctic Sector